The Ties that Bind
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: The Wedding of Spyro and Cynder is right around the corner, but Malefor has other plans. He sends his succubus, Enchanting Ace, to try and make Cynder his next victim as well as steal Spyro's powers. Will this demon succeed? Or will true love triumph after all? Book 3 in The Return of Malefor Series. I do not own anything, except Enchanting Ace. Enjoy the tale!
1. Malefor's Demon

**Before I get started, I'd just like to make a note that the first chapter of my songfiction has been edited. The songs that make a note into this story are still going to be there, but not making a note towards this story anymore. Also, the songfiction is on hold until I complete my Les Miserables story and get out of the past on the Titanic story. Let's hope I can do that. Anyways, now onto the long awaited 3****rd**** Book in The Return of Malefor series, The Ties that Bind!**

**Dragonstorybooks presents:**

**The Ties that Bind**

Chapter I: Preparations on two ends.

As the story opens up, we can see a 9-pointed star on the cave floor, with steam rising out of the center. At one of the points, a dragon is chained to the ground. He looks to be in serious pain, as the color is literally missing from his face. This dragon is Flame, a friend of Spyro, the Purple Dragon of Legend. Now why is his face literally colorless? Let me explain, he's having the elemental energy drained out of him, and with it goes his scale color.

"Help…me…" he cries out in vain, trying to get someone to rescue him.

Suddenly, the steam from the center forms into a face. "Silence, you insignificant worm!" the figure rings out in a demonically deep voice. It is the voice of the Dark Master, Malefor, who is now just a spirit. "Your elemental energy is necessary to bring me back to life. As soon as that runs out, either you'll be replaced or I'll just drain your life force as a replacement."

As soon as Malefor stops talking, another figure can be scene entering via another entrance. This person is a dragoness, but not just any dragoness, this particular character is a bit strange, considering her wings are literally attached to her arms! This particular dragoness is a succubus, if you've ever studied some basics of demonology or read _The Crucible_, you'll most likely know what that means.

Our mysterious succubus approaches the spirit of Malefor and kneels in respect. "What is thy bidding, my master?" she says. "Ah, Enchanting Ace, I have a mission for you." Malefor tells his servant "You are to gather the next element I require to be released from this prison."

"This sounds like an easy task. Who is my target, Lord Malefor?" The figure asks, rising. "Your target is, hopefully, Cynder, my former servant. I have heard that she is engaged to that meddling fool, Spyro. Your mission is to drive Cynder into depression by luring Spyro into your control." Malefor explains, while a mysterious amulet forms in front of Enchanting Ace afterwards. "Once you have done that, use this amulet to drain Spyro's Dragon Time powers, then bring both it and Cynder back to me."

Enchanting Ace grabs the amulet from midair and places it around her neck as her master finishes giving her the mission. "I will not fail you, my lord." she says, and after bowing her head in respect, leaves the cave.

"Soon," Malefor tells himself "I will have the most crucial key to my release, and then there will be nothing Dragonkind can do to stop me!"

The scene ends with evil laughter as we exit the scene and we then arrive at the Dragon Academy, where the wedding of Spyro and Cynder is to take place in two days. It is the middle of the night and Spyro is up later than normal, probably due to the stresses of the wedding. His family weapon, The Blade of the Purple Dragon, is resting against the wall, still in its scabbard. Spyro doesn't say anything, the sheer stress on his face gives that away.

Just as he reaches the wall his sword is up against, we can hear a diabolical laugh in the background, the laugh of Malefor from earlier. Spyro hears it too, and looks off in the direction of the window. "Something tells me that the wedding isn't going to go exactly as planned." He says as he retires for the night. Just then, Enchanting Ace lands on the wall above Spyro's room. "Oh, you have no idea, purple fool." She says as the scene cuts to black.

**This is going to be weird, I can already tell. Anyways, this story is final up, yay! Now, there will be no guest stars from other writers, considering none answered my riddles. Anyways, yes I did include a demon in all this, so if you don't want to read this, don't. But think about this, Spyro has braved the depths of Hell to save Cynder, so he would inevitably run into one of its demons at one point, right? Anyways, the wedding takes place two days after this, so Enchanting Ace hasn't got a lot of time to complete her mission, but she can't succeed. Let's hope she doesn't. To see how this whole thing progresses, tune in next chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	2. A Kiss of Death from a Demon

Chapter II: 10 hours to the wedding. Dragon Temple: 0700hrs (Seven o'clock a.m.)

The preparations for the big wedding are underway, and all seems to be going well, despite there being only 10 hours left. Masks are being hung all over the central room of the new Dragon Temple, perfect since the theme is a Masquerade.

"Alright people! There's only 10 hours left! We've got to get all of these masks up and get everything finished!" says the voice of Sparx, Spyro's step-brother and best man.

"Geez, Sparx, calm down a little!" says another voice that is only seen for a few seconds, but it noticeable as Ember, Spyro's old girlfriend. "By the way, have you seen Flame recently?

"No, he's been missing for 3 days! Something is very wrong here, but don't let Spyro know, it'll just freak him out more than he already is!" Sparx replies

"Got it." Ember tells the annoying dragonfly.

As this is going on, we change scenes and arrive at Spyro's dormitory room, whatever you practically call it. "Okay, I think I have everything covered. Now let me go over my checklist again." Spyro says as he starts to either mentally freak out or go over his checklist. "Okay, all I'm missing is a wedding present for Cynder. Now what could work?" He says as he starts to look around the room, until his eyes fall on what we're assuming to be the very same wall his sword was up against the previous night, spying the perfect gift sitting right there. "Perfect!" He exclaims.

We don't get to see what he's wrapping up for a wedding present, but instead we arrive outside the room in the Dragon Temple we started. As we start to get a focus of who is walking in, one of the figures stands out. It's Enchanting Ace, Malefor's demon, starting her mission. "Now, which of these gullible fools will I start with?" she asks herself, wondering who she'll draw under her power to get to Spyro. Just as she says this, she notices another dragon walking through the room. "Perfect" she says as the mysterious dragon leaves, she follows him.

A few seconds later, we arrive at wherever that dragon Enchanting Ace followed and the next thing we know, the two are talking. "Okay, I have no idea what you're trying to do, but get away from me!" the dragon says, scared out of his mind. "Look, kid, all I want is some information, where is the Purple Dragon?" she asks, a very simple question, but her manner of asking is creeping the other dragon out. "Look, I honestly don't know! Now get away from me!" the dragons says, slowly trying to run away. "Come back here!" Enchanting Ace says, using her tail like a bladed whip, if you've ever seen Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, you know what this looks like, and snags the dragon. "Please! Let me go! I don't know where he is!" the dragon says, really scared out of his mind now. "I think you will tell me, and now!" She says as she draws the dragon's face towards hers, and kisses him. Yes I know that sound's strange, but work with me here.

Suddenly, the dragon's eyes go almost blank as she lets him go. "Now, will you cooperate a bit with me?" she asks "Yes, mistress" the obviously hypnotized dragon tells the succubus. "Excellent, now where is the Purple Dragon?" she asks the enslaved dragon. "He's on the other side of the building, most likely in his chambers." The mesmerized dragon says, unaware of what he's saying. "Thank you." She says as she notices the dragon's element. "Hmm… Earth Elemental. I could use you. After I leave, go to Twilight Falls. There is a secret cave near the top of it. Enter the cave and when you see an Elemental Star on the cavern floor, do not stop any form of containment emerging from the Earth Point. Do you understand?" she asks. "Yes, mistress" the mesmerized Earth Dragon says as he leaves. "Excellent. Not exactly in the plan, but Lord Malefor will be pleased none the less." She says as she leaves.

**Okay, this is going in a strange direction, isn't it? Yes, Spyro and Cynder agreed to have a masquerade themed wedding. And yes, Enchanting Ace can lure a dragon into her power by kissing them. Actually, it's a reference to something, and if anybody can figure it out, I will be extremely surprised considering I don't think anybody will be able to figure it out! Anyways, to see if Enchanting Ace will complete her mission, tune in next chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	3. This'll Be Harder than Expected

Chapter III: 5 hours to the Wedding. Spyro's Chambers: Noon

As we arrive on the scene, Spyro is just finishing up wrapping a box, his wedding present for Cynder. "There!" He says as he finishes wrapping it up. "I hope Cynder likes this. Now I just need to wait for another 5 hours until the ceremony, then and only then will I be able to see Cynder again."

Now let me explain something. A common dragon tradition states that the Bride and Groom cannot see each other for 24 hours before the actual ceremony. Nobody knows why that's a common tradition, but it supposedly makes every moment the two spend together after then more precious or something like that. I honestly don't know.

Anyways, just as Spyro is about to go put the box with the other wedding gifts, wherever those are supposed to be, he hears a knock on the door. "Come in!" Spyro tells his visitor. The door opens, revealing the one person he never expected, his brother-in-law Sparx. "Hey Sparx! What's going on?" Spyro asks. "Not much, bro." Sparx says as he notices the wrapped box behind him. "Is that what I think it is?" he asks. "Yeah, I was just about to go put it at the designated area." Spyro replies. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No can do, bro. Don't forget, Cynder might be there trying to do the exact same thing. And your customs state you two can't see each other until the ceremony." Sparx replies. "Good call. I almost forgot about that." he says. "Don't worry, I've got it." Sparx tells his brother as he attempts to pick up the box, but finds it to be too heavy for him. "Wow, what did you put in here!?" he asks. "If you promise not to tell anybody, I'll tell you." Spyro tells his brother. "Alright, lay it on me." Sparx says. Spyro then whispers what was in the box to Sparx. "Wow, didn't see that one coming. Don't worry, I'll be extra careful with this." Sparx tells his brother as he heads out with the box.

Just as that ends, there is another knock on the door. "Come in." Spyro tells this visitor. As the door opens this time, we see Malefor's demonic servant, Enchanting Ace enter the room. "I don't mean to be rude, but can we make this quick? I have a wedding today and I don't want to be late." Spyro tells his visitor as he turns around and then notices his visitor. "Hello. Who are you?" Spyro asks. "My name is Ace" Enchanting Ace tells him. "Nice to meet you, Ace. Now, why have you sought me out?" Spyro asks his visitor, who he doesn't know is a demon in disguise.

"I came to talk to you about this whole wedding business. Why would you want to settle with just one person when there are thousands who want to be with you?" Enchanting Ace says, putting all her skills into this one attempt. "Why wouldn't I? Cynder and I are destined to be together. I'm not trying to play destiny here, but it's true, I'm sure of it. And she is too." Spyro tells his visitor. "Hmm…" Enchanting Ace starts thinking to herself while Spyro continues talking "This may be more difficult than I thought. He seems to be immune to my special powers. I better try my Kiss of Death" she finishes her thought just as Spyro is finishing his statement. "Now I appreciate the talk, but I…" Spyro doesn't finish as Ace kisses him. "Now, let's hope this worked." She says as Spyro stares blankly for 5 seconds. "What was that about!?" he suddenly asks in a rage of sorts. "Is this some kind of test of my faithfulness to go through with this marriage?" Spyro asks

"Uh oh, it didn't work! I've never met a male that is immune to my Kiss of Death!" Enchanting Ace thinks to herself as she contemplates what to do. "Never mind, I'll just show myself the door." The demon says as she leaves the room. "Well that was just weird." Spyro says as he shudders a little bit. "Why does something tell me that something bad is going to happen?" he asks as he too leaves the room to go prepare for the wedding as the whole thing took about 2.5 hours.

Enchanting Ace then heads to the roof to contact her master about what the heck just happened. She then uses her demonic claw of brimstone to draw the communication portal then casts fire into it, activating it. "What is it, Ace? Have you already captured Cynder?" Malefor asks. "Not quite, my lord, but I did speak with Spyro." She tells him "Then have you taken his Dragon Time powers yet?" her master asks "No" she says. "THEN WHY HAVE YOU CONTACTED ME WITH NEWS OF FAILURE?!" Malefor yells "I have not failed yet! It's just going to be a little bit harder than I expected!" Enchanting Ace tells her master. "Why is that?" Malefor asks. "Spyro is apparently immune to my Kiss of Death, and thus I can't bring him under my power." She says. "Hmm… what to do then?" Malefor asks himself, questioning his choice in demons. "I have an idea. If I can drive Cynder into despair, I think I can get both of them." She says, telling her master her backup plan. "That sounds like it might work. By the way, I noticed the Earth Dragon you sent to me. Excellent work, you've already gone above and beyond the mission. But you still have yet to complete it. Do not fail me, Enchanting Ace, you will regret it otherwise." Malefor says as the communication portal closes. "I will not fail you, Lord Malefor." Ace says as she leaves to initiate plan B.

**Oh Dear! Things are starting to seemingly go on a turn for the worst! By the way, I'm sure you've noticed by now that I've changed my pen name. Dragonstorybooks is no more; I am now The Library of Dragonkind! Keep an eye out for that name if you want to see an edit of my stories. Anyways, sorry this update took forever! I've been having computer problems, caused by 18 separate pieces of malware my antivirus software found. But I'm cleared up, though I now have to use Google Chrome for surfing the internet as Internet Explorer refuses to put sound in anything! Sorry about that. Also, I got a review on the previous chapter requesting a shipping of Spyro and Evil/Adult Cynder. I do not support that pairing. Sorry to that guy, but that in particular is just plain wrong! If you really want that story, join up and write one yourself. Anyways, to see what happens with only two and a half hours to the wedding, tune in next chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	4. Plan B: Split them up with an affair

Chapter 4: 2 Hours to the wedding. Dragon Temple: 1500hrs (3 pm)

As we arrive on the scene, the makeshift chapel has been completely set up, masks and everything. Also there is a figure in the room, wearing a white silk dress with intricate patterns of text that only dragons can read. The figure is Cynder, Spyro's bride to be. "Things have gone well so far, so why can't I shake this feeling that something horrible is going to happen?' she asks herself, not knowing what is about to happen.

Suddenly a figure emerges from behind a table, a figure we should all know, Enchanting Ace. Cynder, sensing Ace's presence, immediately turns around and confronts the demon. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Cynder asks immediately drawing her hidden Bow of the Shadows, ready to launch a hidden arrow at Ace's face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need for an arrow to the knee! I just wanted to talk with you!" Ace basically yells. "Sorry, I've been a little on edge today. I just can't shake this feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong." Cynder says, putting her bow away. "So, what's going on? And again, who are you?" she asks. "My name is Ace, and I just came to tell you that I'm so sorry for you." The demon says.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asks, bewildered. "I just mean that I heard that Spyro was cheating on you for Ember. Nothing much." Ace lies. "I really cannot believe that. Everybody knows that Spyro dumped her a long time ago." Cynder tells the lying demon. "Oh, he just told you that so you'd not go snooping about when he leaves to see his secret mistress." The demon says to build on her lie. "I… There is no way that Spyro would ever do that! Is there?" Cynder says, with a tinge of doubt. "Oh, it's happening, sometimes in this very building." Ace lies once more, in an attempt to completely fool Cynder.

For a few seconds Cynder does seem fooled by the boulderdash handed to her on a platter by this demon. "No, there is no way Spyro would ever do that! You are lying, and you have no proof either way!" Cynder tells the demon with a stern resolution in her voice, though there are still twinges of doubt for some reason. "Alright then, but when you end up heartbroken during your marriage, don't come crying to me." This lying demon tells Cynder as she walks away.

"Is she right?" Cynder asks herself. "Would Spyro really do such a thing?" After a few seconds of thought, Cynder comes to a conclusion. "No, Spyro would never do that! If he says he basically dumped Ember, he did! And I don't care what anybody like that Ace person has to say about it!" she says as resolved as ever.

Meanwhile on the other side of the building, at the hallway outside of Spyro's chambers, we see Spyro in a tuxedo, as ready as ever for his wedding, when suddenly Enchanting Ace appears again. Spyro notices her, since she literally walked right up to him. "Oh, you again. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get going, my wedding is in 30 minutes and I have to get moving." Spyro tells his obviously unwanted visitor. "Okay then, cranky, I just came by to give you my grievances." The demon tells him

"What are you talking about?" Spyro asks, obviously confused. "I just came to tell you that Cynder's been cheating on you with Flame this whole time." This demon tells him "Ace, I don't mean to offend you, but I highly doubt what you are saying. Cynder would never cheat on me with my best friend." Spyro retorts. "Okay, but when you find out you married a whore in the end of it, don't come crying to me." Enchanting Ace says as she leaves for the roof. "I don't believe these people. Their honestly trying to drive me away from Cynder just because they don't believe she's reformed. Well, like the others, she's failed." Spyro says as he heads off.

**Well then, this is quite the ending. I know I said that Cynder is assured of Spyro's faithfulness, but is she really? Now if I told you that would ruin the whole story now wouldn't it! Anyways, that's this chapter, next time, THE WEDDING! This is going to be so fun! To see how the ceremony goes, tune in next chapter! Same Time, Same Channel!**


	5. The Wedding of Spyro and Cynder

Chapter 5: The Wedding, Dragon Temple, 1700hrs (5pm)

Just as we arrive on the scene, the ceremony is about to start. Spyro is standing at the altar, blindfolded may I note as in dragon culture, before the bride and groom say their "I Do's" is the end of the week I mentioned earlier. We zoom in on Spyro, as nervous as he's ever been, when suddenly the organ begins to play. Just as it starts to play, Cynder finally arrives, blindfold and all, at the altar, on Spyro's right as a sign of luck.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind these two young heroes in the eternal bonds of wedlock." Ignitus, who was actually asked to serve as the minister, tells all. As Ignitus drones on, we suddenly hear Cynder's thoughts. "I know that Spyro would never be unfaithful to our relationship. But what if that Ace person is right? What if he is still dating Ember behind my back?" she thinks, all the while, Spyro is saying his vows, but we only hear the conclusion.

"To thee I pledge my sacred honor." Spyro tells his fiancée, as she suddenly snaps back to reality and begins to say her vows, we now begin to hear what Spyro is thinking. "Cynder would never cheat on me with Flame, I know it! But still, what if that Ace person wasn't lying? I know she was, but how do I know she's not? Ach! I'm so confused right now!" we hear Spyro thinking, just as Cynder finishes her vows, ironically. "To thee I pledge my sacred honor." Cynder tells her true love, as he snaps into reality.

Meanwhile, outside the window, Enchanting Ace is looking in on the ceremony, trying to ensure that her plan goes as she planned. "This could be good; I can feel that both of them are unsure of each other. I can feel the sweet distrust and doubt in the air, and it's making me stronger by the second! Soon, I'll be able to steal Spyro's powers and kidnap Cynder, and then my master will be one step closer to returning!" the demoness tells herself before something happens that even she didn't see coming. "Hold on a second, something is off. I'm losing my strength; that can only mean one thing! The sweet distrust and doubt are vanishing! All I can feel in the air is love and compassion! It makes me sick!" she says as she realizes she's slipping off the window. "Oh no." she says as the falls off the window and lands in a bush as the wedding continues upstairs.

Back at the wedding, everything seems to be going well for our soon to be newlyweds as both of them have regained their confidence in each other. "Do you take each other to be your lawfully wedded mate?" Ignitus asks. Right at this moment, all our two heroes can say is, well, I'll let them say it. "I do." The two of them say at the exact same time "Well, then by the power vested in me by the Ancestors, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Ignitus says as the crowd erupts in cheer. Just then, Ember and Sparx come up from behind the bride and groom and remove their blindfolds, allowing the two newlyweds to see each other's faces for the first time in a week.

To Spyro, Cynder looked like an ancient goddess, the personification of grace and deadly beauty. To Cynder, no other could compare to Spyro, seemingly the personification of the heroism and leadership that comes with his heritage.

"You may now kiss the bride" Ignitus tells our two lovebirds. But the two are actually way ahead of him as both are already interlocked in a kiss as he says it. "I guess you two are ahead of me."

As the guests depart for the reception later on, we return to the bush that Ace landed in, as she suddenly sticks her head out of it. "Okay, that is it! I have tried everything to drive those two apart! Using my powers on Spyro, trying to drive the two of them apart with rumors of an affair that I made up, nothing worked! That's it, no more Ms. Nice Demon! I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands!" the demon speaks as she walks off, plotting something incredibly bad.

**Oh boy! What does Ace have up her sleeve this time?! I'd tell you, but that'd spoil the story! I am so sorry I haven't been updating in December! Finals and everything have me kind of distracted, plus I'm getting involved in another project of mine that I will not reveal at the moment. Just note, Spyro and Cynder in Pride and Prejudice Chapter 1 will be up either later this week or next. Anyways, to see what happens at the reception, tune in next chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	6. Revelations at the Reception!

**Hey Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in SO long! My schedule's been kind of hectic recently, and I haven't really had time to just sit down and update, but I decided to do this as tomorrow is my 17****th**** birthday! Anyways, I know that the storyline of my Return of Malefor series seems a bit rushed, but there's a just reason for it. The 9 preceding stories will be relatively short, but the 10****th**** and final volume will be rather large. At least that's my plan. Now, at long last, the next Chapter of The Ties That Bind!**

Chapter 6: The Reception, 1730hrs (5:30pm)

The ceremony is over, Spyro and Cynder are married! Or so most would think, truth be told, it's a dragon tradition that the bride and groom aren't officially married permanently by the Ancestors until midnight on their wedding night. Thus giving Ace the time she needs to break up the happy union.

"This is my last chance to complete my mission. I must get back to Lord Malefor with Spyro and Cynder's powers and sorrow by sunset tonight or its curtains for me!" Ace tells herself as she stares on at this moment. "Just look at them, so joyful and happy. It makes me sick! Time to ruin it." Ace then slinks off to put her plan into action.

Meanwhile in the reception hall, Spyro and Cynder's friends are busy celebrating the happy couple's union. The guests are all enjoying the joyous festivities, and several are on the dance floor alongside the happy couple. Suddenly the band strikes up a waltz and we zoom in on Spyro and Cynder as the two of them celebrate their happy union, and for once, the two are extremely joyful, yes they've never been extremely joyful before, they are war veterans for the love of Pete! Anyways, I'm losing my train of thought.

Just as the waltz reaches a high note, in sneaks Enchanting Ace. "This plan better work", she says as she pulls out her amulet from at the beginning of her mission. "I've only got one chance for this to work. Keeping her eyes on the happy couple, she prepares the amulet and a hidden dagger, ready to strike. Suddenly, the camera angle shifts to Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro, this is the happiest moment of my life, and I'm glad to share it with you" Cynder tells her new husband. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Cyn." Spyro tells her. "Cyn? Since when did you have a pet name for me?" She asks. "I just came up with it a few days ago, but I wanted to wait for our marriage to be official to use it" Spyro tells her.

Now this is where things get dramatic, so you might want to pay attention. The orchestra has just stopped its waltz, and just as the crowd on the dance floor turns to applaud the orchestra, Enchanting Ace jumps out with a cry only a demon could utter, and a majority of the crowd scatters, leaving Spyro and Cynder behind.

"You again!" The two newlyweds say at the same time. "You know her?" they then ask each other. "What are you doing here?" Spyro asks the demonic Ace "And why are you here?" Ace puts the dagger in her other hand as she prepares to reply. "I am Enchanting Ace, a demon in the command of the great Lord Malefor, who's spirit has commanded me to get rid of you two so he can continue to prepare for his glorious return!" she tells her targets.

"Whatever your plan is, we won't let you get away with it." Cynder responds, throwing off her wedding veil, ready for action. "Very well then, you choose to resist. Prepare to perish!"

**Oh boy, this is absolutely about to go down in the best of ways! Anyways, I'm just going to cut this short, to see what happens next, tune in next chapter, Same Time, Same Channel! (Waits a few seconds) Psyche! Belated April Fools! Let's continue on with The Battle of The Wedding! (Waits another few seconds) Psyche again! Yeah, you're going to have to wait until later to see how the battle goes. Anyways, to see how the upcoming showdown goes, tune in next time, Same Time, Same Channel! **


	7. The Battle at The Wedding Reception

**Alright my Archivists, this is where the battle gets started, this is the second to last chapter of the story. And there's a revelation in the last one that nobody will have seen coming. Well, except for me that is. Anyways, onto the battle!**

The dance floor is empty, except for three beings. The demon Enchanting Ace has told Spyro and Cynder everything about why she's here, and the two have challenged her to a duel. Nobody moves as the three warriors prepare to fight to the finish. The theme from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly starts to play as the combatants wait to engage one another. Yes I know that's a weird addition, but it fits.

Just as most people get used to the stillness in the room, Enchanting Ace pulls out her dagger and rushes into action. Just as she's about to hit Spyro, Cynder blocks the attack at the last second and uses the momentum of her attack to throw Ace to the other end of the room. Ace quickly retaliated by taking the knives from the refreshments table she was thrown into and throwing them at Cynder, but Spyro managed to use a broken table nearby as a shield to protect the two of them.

"Are you just going to use a defensive tack for this battle? Or are you just too cowardly to fight back!?" asked Ace, noting Spyro and Cynder's overly defensive tactics. Meanwhile behind that broken table, Spyro and Cynder begin to strategize. "We've got to come up with a plan." Cynder says. Just as she says that, Spyro comes up with a plan. "No need to worry, Cyn, I've got a plan. But in order for it to work, I need you to open this." Spyro says as he hands Cynder his wedding present. "Spyro this really isn't the time to be opening wedding gifts." Cynder seemingly reminds him "Trust me, the contents will be beneficial to the plan." Spyro replies. "Alright, I trust you." Cynder tells Spyro as she opens the box, revealing an unbelievable surprise. "Whoa." Is literally all Cynder can say. "Alright, now here's the plan." Spyro tells her, and then whispers the plan to her. "Got it?" he asks. "I've got it, let's hope this works." Cynder replies.

"Come out and face me like warriors, you cowards!" Ace shouts back at Spyro and Cynder, who are still behind the table shield. "I guess these so called heroes are really a pair of cowards after all! I don't even think this mission was worth my time." She tells herself as she foolishly turns her back to Spyro's makeshift shield. "Don't be so sure, Ace!" a voice says seemingly out of nowhere. "Where are you, coward?! Show yourself!" the demon Ace yells back. "Gladly." Spyro says as he jumps out from behind the shield and gives Ace a swift Electric Shock to the back of the neck. "Really, and here I thought you were above striking someone in the back!" Ace tells Spyro after his attack. "It's not me you need to concern yourself with, demon." Spyro tells the demon Ace. "One note though, you should never turn your back during a 2 on 1 fight." Spyro tells Ace, just as she turns around and dodges Cynder's attack, just then noticing what's in her hand.

Ace turns around and dodges Cynder's attack, but notices an unbelievable sight in Cynder's hand. "The Blade of the Dark Master!?" she says, stunned. "I thought only Spyro could use that weapon!" Cynder returns the sword to its scabbard. "That's a misconception, Spyro has the authority to gift his family weapon to whomever he chooses." Cynder replies, secretly giving a cue to Spyro, who then pulls something out from under his jacket. "What do you mean by that?" Ace asks suspiciously. "Turn around and you'll see exactly what I mean." Cynder replies. Ace then turns around and notices that Spyro is drawing back Cynder's Bow of the Shadows. "This can't be right!" Ace tells the two. Spyro then releases the arrow, sticking itself in Ace's arm, causing her to scream in pain. "Give up, demon. You have lost." Spyro tells Ace, putting the bow down to his side in the process. "Oh, you poor fool, I haven't even begun!"

Ace suddenly leaps up and tackles Spyro to the ground, then pulls out her amulet. "What is that!?" Spyro asks, not knowing what is going on. "This is what I was sent here to complete!" She tells him as she holds the amulet over Spyro's heart, drawing his Dragon Time powers out of his body without him knowing a thing. "Get away from him, you demon!" Cynder says as she draws the Blade of the Dark Master and uses it to send a shadow bolt to Ace's back, knocking her off Spyro. As soon as Ace is out of the way, Cynder rushes over to see is Spyro is injured. "Are you okay, Spyro?" Cynder asks. "I'm fine, Cynder, but something feels off, I feel weaker." He tells her. Ace then lets out a laugh and dangles the amulet in her hand as he says this. "All according to plan, and you two played your part perfectly." She says. "What have you done to Spyro, Ace?!" Cynder asks, enraged. "I've simply stolen Spyro's Dragon Time abilities. And now, I am one step closer to reviving Lord Malefor!" the demon says "Now I must bid you adieu, and congratulations on your marriage." Enchanting Ace says as she jumps out of a window, heading back for Malefor's cavern.

"That was by far the strangest thing that has ever happened in my life." Spyro says as the guests slowly start to return after the brawl ends. Cynder puts the Blade of the Dark Master in its scabbard and then removes the scabbard from her belt. "Here, this blade belongs to your family, I can't keep it." Cynder tells Spyro as she attempts to return the sword to its rightful owner. "Cynder, I trust you to wield this ancient blade. Please, keep it." He says. "I'll visit the blacksmith's shop in the morning and forge a twin for it." Cynder, smitten by Spyro's trust in her, reattaches the scabbard to her belt. "I will wield it with honor." She tells her husband. "I knew you'd say that, Cyn." Spyro replies.

Just as this moment is going on, Ignitus walks in. "My, my, young dragons. I am impressed with the two of you. But now there's only one question left to ask. What just happened?" Ignitus asks. "It's a long story. Apparently Malefor's spirit sent a demon to try and steal my Dragon Time powers, and unfortunately, she succeeded." Spyro tells his mentor, and now father in law. "Hmm… This is indeed troublesome. But we had long suspected this day was coming." Ignitus says as he pulls a folder from under his tuxedo jacket. "Meet me in the archives tomorrow morning and bring the contents of this folder with you." Just as he says that, he leaves, supposedly to prepare something. "What was that about?" Cynder asks as she opens the folder, and pulls out two cards. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to delve into something that could change the world as we know it."

**Wow! Talk about a cliffhanger! I have a feeling that things are about to get turned on their heads soon enough. Anyways, yes, the present Spyro was going to give to Cynder was his own sword. Talk about an interesting plot twist. Anyways, yes, the opening of part 4 will feature Spyro forging his new sword. Anyways, this is not the end, there's still one more chapter left to write, and that will come tomorrow, on my birthday! Anyways, to see how this story ends, tune in for the final chapter! Same time, Same Channel!**


End file.
